Broken Spirit
by Paris in December
Summary: Sequel to Broken Promise. After Lily, Severus finds solace in Sirius Black, but then Voldemort ruins it all. Written for the HPFC 30 Words or Less challenge. Slash. Chapters: 5/5. Separate, Together series.
1. Separate, Together

**Author's Note:** Written for the 30 Words or Less Challenge by MioneWazlib on the HPFC forum. Part 2/4.

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1 - Separate, Together_

Missing Out

It's only after he no longer has Lily that Severus realizes he's missing out. Everywhere he looks, other people have friendships… and relationships.

Why is he so different?

**Men**

He figures it out when Sirius Black comes out as queer. Though he would never admit it in public, Severus is pretty sure he goes for men, too.

**Why Not**

Black is single again, and Severus is more and more curious to find out what a real relationship is like.

Why not talk to Black? Maybe he'll understand.

**Amazing**

Black _does_ understand. He doesn't mind staying secret, respecting Severus's privacy. And the kissing, the sex… it's amazing.

Severus really was missing out. He wants this to go on forever.

**In Love**

Severus never thought he'd come to like Sirius Black, and it turns out he was right.

He's in love with Sirius. Madly in love.


	2. Changes

**Author's Note: **Shoutout to Shizu66 and SasuNaru4evar for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2 - Changes_

Delusional

Inwardly, Severus knows he's delusional if he thinks Sirius will stay with him after he becomes a Death Eater. He won't listen when Severus says he doesn't want to.

**Reality Check**

Regulus is now a Death Eater.

Sirius's reaction is a frightening reality check. Severus doesn't want that anger directed at him. But the Dark Lord killed his parents.

**The Truth**

When Sirius finds out Severus's plans, his ire is every bit as awful as Severus expected – only it's worse, because now there's no turning back from the truth.

**Quitting You**

_Quitting you is not going to be easy, but I'll do it. I'll do it to protect you. I'll do it because I love you._

**Past, Present, Future**

Severus must set his sights on the future – on Voldemort. Some things must be suffered alone. Lily and Sirius are in the past now.

But he misses them.


	3. Lost

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Shizu66 and SasuNaru4evar for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3 - Lost_

Disaster

Severus's first mission for the Dark Lord is a disaster. He nearly gets captured by the Aurors who come far too quickly.

They save the children, so he doesn't mind.

**Out of Control**

The Death Eaters start taking more precautions. That means more missions are successful.

It also means more children die. This is out of control.

Severus has to hide his tears.

**Psychotic**

The Dark Lord is psychotic, and so are many of his followers, such as Sirius's cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus tries to avoid interacting with them as much as possible.

**Can You Hear Me?**

_Can you hear me, Sirius? Can you hear me when I weep for the children? Do you have any idea how much this is hurting me?_

_I miss you…_

**Absolutely Alone**

Severus has never felt more alone – absolutely alone – surrounded by psychopathic Death Eaters and separated from the people who truly understand him.

_I will make it through this. I must._


	4. Dark Side

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Shizu66 for the review!

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4 - Dark Side_

Dark

Severus is overcome. There is no way out of the dark.

When he overhears a prophecy made to Dumbledore, it doesn't even occur to him not to tell his Lord.

**Fearful**

When Severus realizes what the Dark Lord is planning on doing to the child of the prophecy, he becomes fearful. What can Severus do to stop him?

**Fine Line**

Severus treads a fine line. _I must convince the Dark Lord not to kill the Potters._

Later, he finds out there is another child who fits the prophecy.

**Help Me**

"Headmaster, please, you must help me. I tried to protect Lily and instead the Dark Lord has fixated on the Longbottoms."

Thus, Severus becomes a spy.

**To Save a Life**

The Longbottoms are dead.

Because of his warning, Severus was able to save a life… the life of their child, Neville. And the Dark Lord is gone.


	5. Healing

**Author's Note:** Thanks to SasuNaru4evar for the review! This part of the story is now complete, so thanks for reading. Don't forget to continue on to Part 3, _Broken Home_.

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 5 - Healing_

Broken

The nightmare of the Dark Lord is over, but it has left Severus broken and bereft. He has no one to turn to, so he locks himself away.

**Cuts**

Some cuts cannot be fixed. Severus has many of these, both physical and psychological. He cannot erase the memories of murdered children or the scar from a misplaced curse.

**Pain**

Sometimes Severus wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, his mind filled with the remembered pain of his Death Eater days. Nothing seems to help.

**Different**

When Severus finally dares to venture outside his home, he finds that things are different. People are no longer afraid to go about their business. Somehow, this bothers him.

**Fresh**

The fresh air feels and tastes wonderful. Severus wonders how he spent so long cooped up in his tiny house.

He's still got the memories, but maybe he can heal.


	6. Sequel Notice

**Author's Note: **The sequel to this, "Broken Home," is now up. Severus and Sirius are back together - at least for now!


End file.
